1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental attachment mountable on the pull tab of a slide fastener slider.
2. Prior Art
A variety of ornamental attachments have been proposed for use as a decorative accessory to make the slider pull tab looking attractive and also for being handled by the user for reliable manipulation of the slider. One such proposal is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open-Publication No. 55-23187, published Feb. 14, 1980 and includes an elongate body of thermoplastic synthetic resin material having a slot into which the pull tab is forcibly inserted. The ornamental attachment has a slit extending transversely of the channel and partly defined by a projection which extends into the slot and which is locatable in a hole in the inserted pull tab to lock the attachment and the pull tab together. The known attachment, however, is disadvantageous in that some muscular effort needs be spent in mounting the attachment onto the pull tab since the slit has no function enough to assist the pull tab in moving over the projection. Another disadvantage of the prior attachment is that the slit extends normal to the slot into which the pull tab is inserted. When subjected severe stresses exerted each time the slider is manipulated on a slide fastener chain, the projection tends to wear or flex and sometime causes the slit to be broken at its ends. Such wear or flexing of the projection and breakage at the slit ends result in the risk of allowing the ornamental attachment to get disassembled from the pull tab. It has been proven that the foregoing problems become critical where the attachment is mounted on the pull tab of a slider on which severe lateral pull is exerted when closing a heavy-duty slider fastener such as attached to for example a diving suit.